Orima Yu
'First Name' Orima 'Last Name' Yu 'IMVU Name' HinataTenshi 'Nicknames' Psycho --- By the children at school. Little one and Chibi --- By Megato. 'Age' 06/17. 7 years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 42 inches 'Weight' 48.2 lbs. 'Blood type' Type B 'Behaviour/Personality' Orima Yu would be considered to be very quiet and distant from the world. Unlike ordinary children, Orima spends time alone and away from seeking eyes. She doesn't care about nothing, not even her mother and father who she hasn't seen in two years. Living with her grandmother, she has freedom to do anything she wants. However, she has no interest in everyday activities and prefer staying in her room designing dolls. She be having hallucinations of many mythical creatures and imaginary friends that seems surreal in her eyes. As she design dolls they come to life and comfort her mentality, it was all she needed. One of her first imaginary friends, Megato was born when she attempted suicide due to the hollowness in her young heart and the thought of having no purpose in life. She held a stainless steel knife in her hands, aiming it to her calm heartbeat. Before the knife could inpale into her flesh, a sharp tarnished claw grasped it away from the young girl disintegrating it into nothingness. Orima had no expression among the terrifying creature upon her that stood eight feet from her height; yet, her heart was beating at a fast pace before she passed out. From then on, Orima became close to this creature knowingly that he was created from the thought of wanting to be stopped deep down inside. He was there to always protect her. Around her imaginary friends, she is more talkative but still very collective. She can speak to them with grace, tell them how she feel and what's on her mind. They encourage her everyday to be more active and lively, knowing that she suffer from Schizoid Personality Disorder. Aside from her psychotic behavior, Orima is assumed to be a gloomy child in the eyes of adults. At first glance she seems like a cute lolita doll that everyone may adore but if they look deep into her blue pools they may see loneliness and independence. Other children keep their distance from her due to the fact that she be talking to herself. At school, she is very anti-social and doesn't speak to anyone. Other kids fear her distressed demeanor and leaves when she is presented; however, there is one boy who takes great interest in her and wishes to be her friend. His name is Inaro Kaze, he spends his time watching Orima and follows her. Orima has been confronted by him multiple times; however, she never spoke a single word to the boy. He would walk next to her making her feel very uncomfortable and nervous, her facial expression withdrawn with emptyness and body language stiff. Sometimes she had the urge to wanting to talk to him but words never escape her lips. Being very sneaky, she vanishes from sight within a turn to the head. Orima has another side of her that barely anyone has seen or known of. Outside of home, she is usually seen near a beautiful landscape of nature. Connecting with the animals and plants; listening the soft musical chattering of birds and being one with the wind in a total bliss of peace and happiness. She feel emotions she never felt before such as love, joy and passion to live. Flowing in a river of imagination and wonder, she finds herself to be able to yell and talk out loud. Laughter. Rolling around in the bladed grass as if it was her bed at home. Her imaginary friends join her and play games such as tag and hide n' seek. She forgets who she is, she forgets everything that made her so mentally ill. Such tranquility it brings in her heart. The love she had for nature all started when Monte Des was born. Her imaginary friend that led her to believe. To see that she shouldn't be caged. She had a purpose to live. Without Monte, she would have never explored the outside world. She would of never discovered life. A place to pull her emotions out of her. Monte gave her determination. Category:RPC 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single (Only a child) 'Occupation' Elementary school student 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' Dolls ' One of the main weapons that Orima uses are dolls. Normally dolls are lifeless models of human beings; however, Orima's dolls are very much realistic and can come to life. During the process of designing them, the fabric transforms into human flesh. It's an ability Orima has herself to make inanimate objects real. She only uses the ability on dolls, puppets, and other toys of some sort. She has hundreds of small dolls within her closet; they are quite skilled at killing. Dolls are inaminate objects, nobody would suspect them for the least. She also has life sized dolls that she usually see as "friends" with their own personalities and looks. Orima cannot conjure their personalities or how they act. Thus, she has destroyed many of her own creations. Orima consider to have eleven main life sized dolls. '~Akatsu~ Akatsu is a trouble making doll that spends his time skateboarding and delivering messages for Orima. He's considered older than Orima, being the age of thirteen. He loves watching fights and practices kickboxing; he isn't a pro but pretty skilled for his age. In a way, he sees Orima more of a little sister than his creator but he keeps that to himself. Akatsu has his own ability to convert things upside down, making skateboarding even more fun. He barely uses it around people because it could cause immense catastrophe. Once, he flipped over Orima's bed while she was asleep which caused torturous punishment on his part. Whenever Orima spoke to him, he got chills running down his spine. Other than his relations with Orima, he gets along well with the other dolls except Jody. Akatsu and Jody are rivals. Being called annoying or a loser by Jody pisses him off causing an one-sided arguement. With a glare from Orima, the arguement would stop. He is also a servant towards Mei. Whenever she ask for something, he's the first one to give her it, followed by a blush. He has a neutral relation with the twins Gamba and Gambi, also Dia; however, Gamba is just too loud for him to handle. His best friends among the other dolls are Daichi and Zoro; they always hangout at night talking about guy stuff. As for Aro, Shyteria, and Lanely; he views them as older siblings depsite getting goose bumps around the trio. ~Aro~ ' ' Aro is the quiet and mysterious doll of the bunch. He is usually seen with Lanely and Shyteria, directing them with strategies and plans for their next victims. He is very propper, organized and is barely seen by the outside world. He doesn't like getting his hands dirty so he usually lets Lanely and Shyteria do all the dirty work when it comes to man slaughter. Like Orima, he loves silence. When he's alone, he usually enhance his dexterity. Being an adept magician, it takes him merely minutes to discover a new magic trick. He usually test his abilities on thugs, delinquents, and criminals. They never never remember his face after erasing their memory. Despite his propper manner, Aro enjoys watching torturous stunts and task. He also gets along well with the other dolls. Considering him being the most mature and second oldest, sixteen, a year younger than Lanely; he makes all the decision making and is the the closet to Megato and Monte, Orima's first and second imaginary friends. Aro also enjoy playing cards and is usually challenged by Gamba and Gambi. He wins every game, being called a cheater. Despite being the smart one of the bunch, he could be rather obsessive when it comes to collecting items and gems making him quite the greedy picker. Aro also enjoys drinking a cup of tea with Mei, his little princess. ~Daichi~ Daichi is quite the nosy one of the bunch; he is always out poking into other people business and discovers things way faster than anyone else. He's frequently seen with Akatsu, Zori and sometimes Dia. He also sees Dia as a responsibility to take care, promising Zori that he would help her if she needs it. Daichi and Jody aren't really close but shares a connection of wanting to protect her. Daichi is also a scaredy cat at times but fear is his greatest power. Fear triggers him to turn into a hard metal morphed doll. Sadly, Daichi dislikes turning into that form due to the fact that Shyteria would tease him. He also gets teased because of his hairstyle. No matter what he does to his hair, it will always stay like that. He once went to a professional hair stylist, for his hair it was a fail. In most cases, he always agree with everything Orima says to him. Whenever she asked him about her opinion, he would never disagree. : :: : : : Category:RPC Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:RPC